Untitled
by PureSurpriseCoupleKisaxRitsu
Summary: Introducing you all to Brunei Darussalam! A country that no one really knows much about. And what's this about Brunei suddenly entering the world meeting? England… Japan… Looking at him longingly… Strange how the modest quite poker faced Japan and sarcastic well-mannered potty mouth England seemed quite… Clingy to this nation! And Spain… Why are you looking at Brunei like that?
1. Chapter 1

Untitled…

Summary: Introducing you all to Brunei Darussalam! A country that no one really knows much about. And what's this about Brunei suddenly entering the world meeting? England… Japan… Looking at him longingly… Strange how the modest quite poker faced Japan and sarcastic well-mannered potty mouth England seemed quite… Clingy to this nation! And Spain… Why are you looking at Brunei like that?

**NOTE!:**

**I DON'T REALLY FOLLOW HISTORY OF THE WORLD AND THOUGH I LOVE SPAIN. SPAIN IS A BIG JERK-ASS HERE! SO IF YOU DON'T TOLERATE WITH THAT THEN PUSH. THE. FREAKING. BACK. BUTTON YOU WANKERS! DON'T FLAME ME AND COMMENT SHIT STUFF ABOUT HOW I BASHED SPAIN BADLY! YA'LL UNDERSTAND?! I REPEAT THIS. DOES. NOT. FOLLOW. HISTORY! I MIGHT USE SOME FACTS OF THE HISTORY BUT SERIOUSY MOST OF THEM ARE MADE. UP! M.A.D.E.U.P! I'M NEW SO FREAKIN' NEW TO HETALIA! I MEAN DUDE I JUST WATCHED EPISODE ONE!**

Now that's done you can proceed onto the story please! Go on click the next button people if you're okey with it!


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled…

As usual the meeting room was always noisy but today it was not random. They were all talking about a new nation that was going to join them today! They were all wondering who is it. "Ne, ne Germany~ Is the guy going to be a pasta lover too ve~?" Italy clung onto Germany as usual… "honhon~ Is he going to be younger than me~? It'll be great to have another little brother~"

England just sighed and waited… 'Bloody hell… He's late for his or her first meeting!? This person has no discipline at al—' Engalnd's thought just got interrupted when someone just barged into the meeting room. All eyes towards… A small childish looking man… Wearing a small weird looking black hat on his head tilted sideways, slightly wavy hair… Mostly at the right of his hair which is onyx in color, yellow long sleeve silk shirt with three gold buttons on, weird cloth wrapped on his waist, yellow pants and black dress shoes… (fuck I forgot the eyes… the eyes are rich brown mixed with golden yellow) "I'm sorry that I'm late everyone!" Two nations, Japan and England, stood up… Shocked… "Brunei…" The man, Brunei, faced the two… "…." He just stayed silent and sit on his new seat which is next to America.

"Dude~~~! I never knew you're one hell of a cutie there!" He lightly smacked Brunei's back. The others seems to think the same thing. Brunei lets out a cute chuckle, "I appreciate the compliment America but… I think it is best to start the meeting now… Once again I'm really sorry for being late everyone…" Brunei bowed his head a little and right after that… The meeting started…

**Later… **

When the meeting ended surprisingly smooth today. The only ones that stayed in the room was Brunei... Along with Japan and England… "So…. We uh… Meet again England…. Japan…" Brunei fidgeted… He just finished packing his stuff back into his suitcase… The other two nations waited for him… He reaaaaaaaaally wanted to avoid them but… Gods why? "Yeah… You… never change Brunei… "England was pretty nervous… Talking to a country he tried to claim was not easy… Japan stayed silent though it was obvious he wanted to say something to Brunei too… "So Japan… Genki desu…?" "…. Genki…" Brunei flinched at the cold reply... So cold for him that he rubbed his right arm nervously… "Ah… I should go now… See you soon England… Japan…" He leaved quite urgently that he didn't really hear England and Japan called out for him. Japan lightly slapped his forehead with his hand. "We screwed it… I just want to welcome him nicely…" "So do I Japan…"Both nations' face turned solemn… 'Ah… The things that we did to Brunei…' They both thought… 'So long ago… Yet so fresh in the mind…'

While the other two were still having memory lane trip. Brunei's knees buckled and he dropped to ground… 'So… so pathetic! Come on Brunei! It's already in the past! PAST! Forget it!' He hugged his body close to him… He remembered… When England lied about protecting him from anymore territory cessions… Sure they did protect them from OTHER countries but not from England itself. He took his territories… Making him weak and helpless and England took advantage from him… He lost his virginity because of him… And when Japan concurred Brunei… Why oh why did Japan brutally raped him too? Abused him… Brunei shook his head and hugged himself tighter… "It's in the past… It's in the past…. Past Brunei… Past…" Poor shota… He cried himself to sleep in the hallways… Still in the building where the meeting was held… And guess who founds him?

England was walking down the halls… Ready to go home, Japan went to the toilet for awhile so yeah. He was quite surprised when he saw a sleeping Brunei against the hallway's wall, all curled up and asleep and when he looked closely. He can see tear stains on his cheek… This… Actually broke England's heart abit... 'He remembers… ' He lightly massaged his forehead… Feeling bad. 'Stop bloody think about it…!' He looked at the sleeping country… Sighing he scooped the lil' guy up. Thinking of taking him to his place… 'I don't know where he lives yet… Besides I… Want to talk to him… I never did said sorry to him once…' With that thought in mind he trudged out of the building and into the limo. Taking Brunei with him.

**SKIP!**

In a large luxurious western style room. There on the bed is a sleeping Brunei, still in his clothes because England doesn't even WANT to know how will Brunei react when he woke up wearing England's dress shirt on. Currently England was reading a book. Sitting on a comfy plush sofa, underneath a tall lamp, wearing reading glasses on (Ain't he handsome if he looks like that?), waiting… For Brunei to wake up… "Hnnghn…" England closed his book shut and placed on a table in front of him, walking towards the bed… "Awake I see… Had a nice nap Brunei?" When Brunei realized who was he talking to, he panicked. Eyes wide with fear he backed up. Only to have his back meet the bed board. "G-get away AWAY f-f-from me!" England took a step back, startled. "Calm down you bloody git I am NOT going to do anything to you I swear!" That seemed to calm him down abit… "T-take me home England… Now" England shook his head "Now it's night Brunei. You can go home tomorrow morning besides… I… I actually want to talk with you Brunei…" "….." "Look Brunei… I… Know you still haven't trust me but… I'm sorry… I really mean it… " Brunei felt like screaming and wanted to lash out so bad but he held back…. 'Past Brunei… Past…' "I'm not forgiving you 100% England… But I will… Slowly…" He looks away from England… "You have one chance England… Don't screw it up…" England sighed in relief when he heard that and smiled towards Brunei. Brunei was shocked and blushed abit… This is the FIRST time he saw England smiling like that! "Thank you Thank you! Thank you Brunei… For giving me a second chance! Oh… You must be hungry… I'll go ask the chef to cook something for you… Be right back!" And there he went… How out of character England… 'Maybe… Maybe a second chance is not a bad idea afterall…'


End file.
